


【哈利生贺】More Than a One-Night Stand

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, Young Severus Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 他们于梦中相会。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	【哈利生贺】More Than a One-Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的（废）话：  
> 最初我有个大长篇但是没有结局，突然灵光一现好不容易想到结局，打算先写出来，但是写了2k之后发现如果没有大长篇前传，相当于啥都没有交代实在不行，于是打算去写个大长篇前传，和我一样又粗又长（？）的那种，在码了5k字后发现连1/3都没写到，目测7月31日前肯定写不完，为了不要咕咕，我辗转反侧几个晚上，把我另一个不完全的脑洞补了一个结局，于是就有了这篇短文。  
> 本篇灵感来自我的一个梦境——其中一个字都不能出版的那种，是一双大长腿，白花花的，于是我就……还没来得及酱酱酿酿就醒了_(:з」∠)_  
> 我：真希望这个梦能像连续剧一样来个续集啊  
> 突然我想到如果这世界上正好有另一个人做了对应受视角的梦，也像我一样期待着续集呢？  
> 于是有了本文。为了能够让这些支离破碎的梦境自圆其说，我太难了_(:з」∠)_  
> BTW，没肉，大长篇已经快把我榨干了。

不可思议。  
除此以外他想不到第二个词来形容这场离奇的相遇。  
在他创造的地方。  
来了第二个人。  
这些年来，他始终保有一个习惯，他常常翻看他的魔药书直到深夜，所以总是顺手把书塞在枕下。他创造了一个咒语，能够让他枕着那些魔药书入睡时在梦境中来到这样一个所在。  
没有人群的寂静之地。  
如果这个少年也能来到这里……  
也就是说，这个少年也正枕着某一本属于他的魔药书沉沉睡着……  
梦中的他捂住胸口，心脏背信弃义地疯狂跳动着。  
他不明所以。  
或者因为少年喜欢他的书让他感到欣喜，或者因为神秘的命运使得他们在此处相遇让他感到惊奇，或者……  
或者因为这让他感觉他们仿佛同塌而眠。  
从未有人让他感觉这般靠近。  
少年环顾四周，没有注意到蜷缩在角落里的他。少年看向屋里的沙发，脱下衣物，躺了下来。  
梅林——他不得不咬住他的手背，这个少年喜欢裸睡。  
不知为何，置身此处时他总是学生时代的模样，年轻的身体不由燥热起来。  
过了很久，久到足以使人入睡，他蹑手蹑脚走了过去。他贪婪地看着那副俊美不凡的容貌，还有那些流畅有力的肌肉线条。  
如同一尊无瑕的雕塑。  
他不知道他为何对这个萍水相逢的少年心生喜爱，也许因为少年美得不入尘俗，也许因为少年出现时那副心事重重的模样，碧色眼底仿佛蕴藏着万千思绪，如同一个谜。  
少年睁开眼睛，警惕的目光直入他的眼底。被抓个正着，他感到他的耳朵都红了起来。他垂下眼睛，做了他脑海里当下唯一剩下的事情。  
他跪了下来，把少年的阴茎含进嘴里。  
“……Prince?”  
他没有回答，只是试着吞咽得更深来表达他的意思。少年的手落在他的头顶，触摸他的头发。他不知道他为什么这么做，他只知道他想要什么，少年恰好愿意给他。  
少年温柔地爱抚他的头发，任由他青涩地撩拨着那处。少年在他的口腔逐渐醒来……  
春宵一刻。  
他感到惊奇。没有人给他过什么，但是这个少年总是给他更多，更多，更多。  
直到溢出他的身体。  
他从少年的胸口抬起头来，少年合眼假寐，神色平静祥和，好像如他一般不想再去别处。  
他真希望能够向人展示，足以让少年卸下防备，露出这般轻松模样的人，是他。但是这不可能办到，尽管一切就像真实，这依然只能停留在梦境里。  
如同海市蜃楼，只是触碰不到的一抹幻影。  
突然，有什么捕获了他的视线。他伸出手轻轻抚开那些随着少年的呼吸微微颤动的额发。  
那里有一道闪电形的伤疤。  
End


End file.
